Solana
Solana è la galassia che Ratchet e Clank avevano esplorato di più, con oltre 60 pianeti e luoghi conosciuti, molti dei quali erano situati nel Quadrante. Essendo la sua galassia di origine, è qui che Ratchet ha iniziato le sue avventure quando lui e Clank hanno salvato innumerevoli pianeti dall'essere completamente distrutti dal Supremo Presidente Esecutivo Drek. All'inizio degli eventi di Ratchet & Clank: Fuoco a volontà, sono stati intervistati da Oltre l'Eroe nel garage di Ratchet dopo la sconfitta di Drek con il loro nuovo status di celebrità fino a quando il CEO di MegaCorp li ha teletrasportati nella galassia di Bogon per una missione. Durante gli eventi di Ratchet & Clank 3, la galassia di Solana è devastata dal Biobliteratore, grazie al Dr. Nefarious e molti degli abitanti sono stati trasformati in robot. In Ratchet: Gladiator, Ratchet, Clank e Big Al sono stati portati nella parte più oscura di Solana nota come Settore Ombra. In Size Matters, they explored new planets which were not seen in the previous games as well as Pokitaru, a planet from the first game. Known cities included Gorda City of Oltanis, Blackwater City of Rilgar, the Technomite City of Challax, Capital City on Marcadia (which was the capital of the galaxy), and the largest of them all was Metropolis of Kerwan. Solana had a diversity of different kinds of planets which all had their own unique environment which included swamps, jungles, cities, deserts, ice caps, oceans, tropical places, forests, mountains, tundras, volcanic regions, polluted regions, dark regions, snowy regions, and even junkyards. The Galaxy was governed by the Galactic President, who resided in Capital City on Marcadia. The President was seemingly elected by the public. There existed also the Galactic Fleet and an organization known as the Galactic Rangers, who worked for the Galactic Government. In Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, the Galactic Court ordered Qwark to pay 6 billion bolts to customers suffering from his Personal Hygienators. The Planets in Solana Galaxy appeared to be autonomous; some were ruled by a planetary chairman (Novalis, the Blarg) and some planets with major cities were governed by mayors and city governments (Kerwan, Rilgar). However, many planets were also owned by large companies such as Gadgetron, who was based on Kalebo III. The bolt foundry of the galaxy was located on Fort Sprocket. Not all planets were densely populated such as Kerwan, Marcadia, Oltanis, and other planets with large cities, e.g., planets such as Hoven, Quartu, Umbris, Veldin, and Aridia, along with most of the Shadow sector were lawless and remote and also a bit more dangerous for that matter. Planet Metalis was the junk yard of the Galaxy where old robots and broken ships were often dumped. On parts of some planets, it seemed as it was always nighttime. Outpost X11 on Aridia is one notable example. The galaxy was home to the Solanian. They were found all over the galaxy, and there was no confirmed homeworld for them. According to DreadZone commentator Juanita, Captain Starshield saved the galaxy from a robot ghost pirate invasion on the date G2.16.918.News Update at Insomniac Games’s Site Ratchet lived here on the planet Veldin while Clank was born on Quartu after he was created on the Great Clock in the center of the universe. Locations Quadrants *Quadrant (Kerwan's quadrant) *Quadrant J0713 Systems *Obani Moon System *Umbris System *Zygan System Sectors *Delta Sector *Sector Alpha-Five *Shadow Sector Nebulas *Cromquillian Nebulae *Joraal Nebula *Nebula G34 *Rygylian Nebula Planets *Amochi Mas *Aquatos *Aridia *Bahamia *Barrion *Batalia *Bolden III *Boltaire Museum's planet *Bud-Fx *California *Calzon *Catacrom Four *Challax *Daxx *Drek's Planet (destroyed) *Doppelpopalis *Edificus *Eudora *Florana *Fort Sprocket *Gaspar *Holostar Studios's planet *Hoven *Hydrano *Kalebo III *Kalidon *Kerwan *Koros *Kronos *Magmos *Maraxus *Marcadia *Metalis *Mylon *Nefarious's Ice World *Novalis *Obani *Oltanis *Orxon *Pokitaru *Prison Planet *Quartu: *Quodrona *Rilgar *Rionosis *Ryllus *Sarathos *Shaar *Stygia *Taberon III *Tracitus IX *Trachea Five *Torval *Tyhrranosis *Umbris *Veldin *Venantonio *Xyxx VII *Zeldrin Moons *Dayni Moon *Obani Draco *Obani Gemini *Obani Pollux Asteroid Belts, Asteroids and Comets *Glaciara *Thran Asteroid *Thran Asteroid Belt *Valix Asteroid Belt Stations *Asyanica *DreadZone Station (destroyed) *Gemlik Base *Ghost Station (destroyed) *Le Paradis Des Tricheurs Casino *Medical Outpost Omega (destroyed) *Spaceship Graveyard *Station Q9 *Technomite Orbital Facilities *Umbris Station Appearances *''Ratchet & Clank (2002 game)'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' *''The Adventures of Captain Starshield'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' Trivia *The Solana Galaxy is very close to the Polaris Galaxy, as Solana's Spaceship Graveyard is said to be close to Polaris' Planet Sargasso.In pursuit of Kingpin mission description. *''Solana'' is a Spanish word for the sunny side of a mountain. Notes and references Categoria:Galassie